


Cold Comfort

by justhuman



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Original Flashfic Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-29
Updated: 2004-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/pseuds/justhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Season 5 fic where Lindsey and Gunn connect through their common bond as W&H lawyers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/gifts).



"Nice truck."

Gunn looked down at the front grill, running a calloused finger along the dented chrome. Nothing new and fancy like Angel got when they moved into Evil Inc. No, his old truck, the one he sold his soul for. _This_ was what was gonna help keep him grounded. "Yeah, it's real nice. What the fuck do you want?" Gunn's head snapped up, nothing close to a smile on his mouth.

Palms out, Lindsey raised both hands in front of him. Gunn wasn't sure if it was supposed to be peace or surrender, or just something to throw him off guard. What he did know was that he really didn't want to have anything to do with it.

Lindsey pointed a finger towards the other side of the parking garage where an even bigger piece of shit truck was parked. "I know a good truck when I see it."

Gunn lifted his hand in frustrations and fired it back towards the hood, but stopped it about half an inch from the chipped paint. It wasn't worth it. None of it was worth it; none of it made sense. "Right. You know trucks. What else do you know, cowboy?" Lindsey was in denim and hard leather boots, all of which had seen better days. No lawyer garb anywhere to be seen on either of them. Gunn wondered if Lindsey really knew the law, like he actually went to school for it. Or did Lindsey get it like Gunn did.

"I know what it feels like to have my heart ripped out, day after day."

Gunn pushed his palm hard onto the steel, not about to show how hard he was shaking.

"I know what it feels like to not be able to breathe every time you open a door and it's dark on the other side. Know about how stairs going down, make your stomach turn until you think you're going to lose it, before you even take one step. I know-"

"Shut the fuck up!" The sound of his own voice echoing off the concrete pillars was almost too painful.

Lindsey was resting his ass on the grill of Gunn's truck and Gunn wasn't sure if that mad Lindsey the bravest son-of-a-bitch on the planet or the biggest fool. They weren't touching, but Gunn could feel the heat radiating off the other man, like a challenge.

"I know what it feels like when nobody else gives a shit."

Looking down, Gunn let his breath come out thick and heavy into Lindsey's face, but the bastard didn't even flinch. "I got friends in there. They give a sh-"

"Do they?" Lindsey wasn't the kind of guy you wanted selling you a used car. Even for the simplest thing, he'd get this look on his face that said you were a fool not to listen. Gunn tried not to pay attention. "I mean, they didn't rush back to grab you. Sure they had plans and they were glad to see you, but I don't see them here now."

Neither of them was moving, just letting the tension hang between them getting thicker by the minute. "So what d'ya want?" Gunn shook his head shoving sideways into Lindsey, hoping the other guy might take the hint. Lindsey just melted in, letting his side mold it's way into Gunn's. Heat, fucking lot of heat.

"I want to talk to someone who knows what hell is like; someone, who doesn't whine about losing immortality." Lindsey's hand was up, resting on Gunn's chest. "I want to feel somebody else's heart beat; someone that values every last damn thump."

Gunn closed his eyes, felt that hot hand through the thin cotton of his shirt, but what he was really tried to feel was that heartbeat. He had never felt so alone in his entire life. "Yeah, okay, I can get; might even want that. But, not so much into touching other guys."

Lindsey was chuckling, slipping his fingers into the neck of the shirt, tracing Gunn's collarbone. "Really? Back a couple of years ago I used to have you people watched. Angel, Wesley, Cordelia and _you_. There was one night-"

"A lot has changed between me and Wes." Well shit, didn't want to say that or think about it, but Gunn was seeing it too. Vineland Drive-in, parked, way in the back, crap double feature, couldn't see in the steamy windows of any of the cars around them. Two hands, in the popcorn bucket, two heads smacking as they tried to fix it and then Wesley's mouth educating Gunn about how men kiss -- a lesson that Gunn had denied the next morning.

Lindsey had snaked a hand up under Gunn's shirt, and Gunn wasn't doing anything to stop him from looking for that heartbeat. "We've got more in common then just hell. They gave me a hand, gave you a law degree. I'm betting that they just didn't get bored with having you in that hell dimension. Signed a paper just like I did, didn't you?"

Gunn squeezed his eye's shut and felt his heart beat hard against Lindsey's hand. "Can I take the fifth?"

"Won't make you feel any better, but I might be able to think of a couple of things that could."

What Gunn wanted to do was slide a thigh between Lindsey's legs and press their bodies together, steal all that warmth. What he did was relax, just a little and kept his eyes closed. It was almost easy to believe that the world had gone away, forget about demons and vampires, evil lawyers and contracts -- easy to believe that he didn't like touching men if it was Lindsey kissing him first.

Somewhere in Gunn's head he knew that it was probably a lie because thick fingers on the back of his neck and the tongue in his mouth all felt good. What they didn't feel like was aching need and silent invitations to move in, like kisses in a drive-in had once felt. What they felt like was someone who understood what it was to lose your heart.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Violet for the beta.
> 
> Written for Idyll in the Original Flashficathon Reunion, April 29, 2004. Lindsey/Gunn, hold the fluff.


End file.
